Whatever You Love
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Po and Tigress get into an arguement, and Tigress did something that Po had never expected... she BANISHED him from the Jade Palace! Po gets upset, he don't know what to do, so Master Oogway's sprirt comes and helps him make her realize her mistake... in a very different way. [Sets after my story "Mysterious Kidnapper"]


**WHATEVER YOU LOVE**

 **JUST A TIPO FIC POPPED IN MY HEAD :P PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own KFP.**

 **Note: This sets after my story, 'The Mysterious Kidnapper'.**

It was just a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Po, the Dragon Warrior was in the Hall of Heroes, sight-seeing... again.

"Man, today I'll once again try to use the Sword of Heroes!" Po said as he picked up the Sword of Heroes and started swinging it around.

"Po!" Master Tigress, their grandmaster came in."Po, you're playing with the Sword of Heroes again! How many times do I have to tell you not to play with it, it's not a toy!" She said.

"Come on, Tigress! Just look at me, I am improved in Sword fighting!" Po said.

"Po, be careful. Don't drop it!"

But accidently, Po's foot slipped as he fell on Tigress.

"Aaahhh!" She yelled in pain.

"What happened, Tigress?" Po asked, not understanding what cause her so much pain. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold her tears. She angrily pointed at her arm, and what Po saw there, shocked him. He saw that the Sword of Heroes he was holding accidently made a big scar at her forearm.

"Oh no! I am so sorry, Tigress!" Po said, offering a hand to help her up, but she refused and got up on her own.

Her arm was really injured, blood was coming out continuously. "What the hell is gotten into you, panda?! Those things aren't for your amusement! They're used in battles, and you're using it on me?!" She scolded. "Do you even have a brain or not?!"

"Tigress, I said I am sorry."

"No, you're not!" She yelled. "The sword only made a cut at my forearm, but what if it got somewhere else? Why do you keep risking other people's lives?!"

Po hung his head down in regret. He simply led Tigress to her room, and gave her some first aid. The wound was big; Po had some trouble in preventing the blood come out. Finally, her first aid was done.

"Why did you yell at me like that?" Po asked, angrily. "You think I did that on purpose? Why would I try to hurt you?"

"It was your fault, Panda." She answered. "Do you enjoy causing trouble? You almost killed me!"

"But you aren't dead, Tigress."

"Oh, so should I thank you for being not killing me?!" She yelled. "I just hate these stupid mistakes you do! When will you grow up?!"

Po had enough now. "I have had enough now, Tigress! I am begging your forgiveness and you just keep yelling at me those hurtful words!" Po yelled. "If you have so much problem with me then why do you live with me?! You think I like your rude and unfeeling attitude?!"

This didn't amused Tigress, "Okay, _Dragon Warrior._ " She spoke his title as if its rotten bean-bun. "If you have so much problem with me, then why don't you leave?!" She yelled. "You must be gone by tomorrow's morning! And don't ever come back here! Leave this palace forever!"

Po's eyes widened. "You- You are BANISHING me?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, Dragon Warrior! I. Am. Banishing. You. From. This. Palace. Forever!"

"But- But you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. And this is the order from your Grandmaster!" She said. "Just leave this place, _with whatever you love!"_ She yelled and left. Tears started coming out of Po's eyes, his best friend banished him from the Jade Palace!

' _...With whatever you love!'_ The line was echoing in Po's head. He ran at his full speed, out of the palace, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Tigress went to the training hall and sighed. "Maybe I said too much. I shouldn't have banished him."

"Banished who, Tigress?" Monkey asked as the four came. Tigress told them what happened between her and Po. They were also very mad at her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Viper yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Tigress?!" Monkey said.

"Well, Tigress, you're using your power for wrong reason now." Crane told.

"Po will be very angry at you now. You shouldn't have banished him." Mantis said. "And are you regretting for what you did?"

Tigress thought for a moment. "No." She answered firmly and stomped out, to her room. She laid on her bed, and soon she got asleep.

 **WITH PO...**

He was at the Peach Tree Hill, sadly eating a peach. "How? How could she do that?" he asked. "She was my friend. And my own friend banished me from my home. I was the one who gave her the title of the 'Grandmaster', and now, she's using her powers on me!" He shouted as he threw the peach that was in his hand.

" _Dragon Warrior."_ An old voice came.

"Oogway, you?" He asked. He looked beside to see the spirit of Master Oogway sitting beside him.

"I is me, and me is I." He said, smiling. "What's the problem, Dragon Warrior?" he asked. Po told Oogway about everything that happened today. "Oh, so that the matter."

"Yes, master. She has banished me from the palace, and I have no choice but to leave before tomorrow's morning."

"Dragon Warrior, anger is a natural feeling. People have no idea of what they are saying or doing when they're angry. Hence, Tigress is on a high rank, she takes big decisions in her everyday life, and that's why she took such a big decision in her rage. She still needs to focus on her inner peace. Don't worry; she'll realize her mistake when it'll be in her destiny."

"But master, what if it took too long? I just have one night left in the Jade Palace."

"Don't worry, my child. I have a plan, by which you can make her realize her mistake in time. Listen," Oogway told Po his plan.

"You think that will work? But what if she found out?" Po asked.

"Everything will be okay, trust me." Oogway said, as he tapped his staff on the Peach Tree, a peach fell in Po's paw. Oogway disappeared.

"Maybe Oogway's plan will work." Po said sighing and eating the peach.

 **BACK AT THE JADE PALACE...**

Po told the plan to the four. "Really? Oogway gave you this plan?" Mantis asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And guys, maybe we'll need Zeng's help too." Po then talked to Zeng.

"What?! No!" Zeng refused. "No, no, Master Po! Master Tigress will execute me!"

"Don't worry, Zeng. She'll not." Po said.

"No! What if your plan didn't work and she found out? She'll use me as her punching bag!"

"Don't worry, if she found out, first I'll be her punching bag, not you." Po made sure.

"She'll forgive you, you're his best friend. But I am just a servant, please have some mercy."

"Trust me, Zeng. I promise nothing will happen to you." Po said. Zeng sighed.

Next scene showed Zeng holding a tray, with a cup of tea in his hands and walking toward Tigress' room.

"Master Po is gone crazy. Why don't he do this himself?" Zeng murmured. He stopped at her door, took a deep breath and walked in. The Master of Tiger Style was still sleeping.

Zeng's heart was beating so fast as if it'll come out, he was thinking his life was going to end.

"G-Grandmaster." He said to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at Zeng.

"Yes?" she asked firmly. She was hoping this wasn't a battle, because she was still sleepy.

"Y-Your green tea is ready." Zeng managed to say, bowing respectfully. She was glad this wasn't a battle, it was just tea.

"Thank you, Zeng." She said softly and started drinking her tea. Zeng kept staring at her. She was about to ask what's wrong with him, but she started feeling dizzy.

"What... was in the... teeeee..." she asked before passing out. The tea had sleeping pills in it.

Zeng let out a big sigh. "Master Po, I did as you said. She's asleep." Zeng called out. Po came in and snapped his fingers in front of her, to make sure she's sleeping.

"Thank you, Zeng, you can go." Po said. Zeng bowed and left. "Guys, we can start our work now."

The four came. Po helped them to pick Tigress up. Carefully, they brought her out of the palace and laid her in a palanquin. Four goats lifted the palanquin up with a little difficulty, and started walking down the stairs. Po bowed to his four friends. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, Po." They replied. The four and Po bowed to each other. Po walked down the stairs with the palanquin and goats, while the Four stayed at the palace. Also, it was midnight, so no villagers could see them. The palanquin finally stopped at Mr. Ping's noodles shop.

Mr. Ping came out, "Po, what are you doing here so late? And what's in the palanquin?" He asked. Po opened the door of the palanquin, revealing a sleeping Tigress. Mr. Ping shocked. "Po, you brought Master Tigress here?! In this condition?!"

"Shh!" Po shushed him. "Don't announce it, dad!" Po picked her in his hands, and went inside the shop, in his room, he laid her on his bed.

"Po, now tell me what's meaning of this. She'll be very mad at us when she will wake up?" Mr. Ping said.

"I'll tell you everything, dad." Po said and told him everything that happened.

"Hmm... that does makes sense, son." Mr. Ping replied. "But I don't know our fate when she'll wake up.

That morning, she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and found herself in an old, small room. "What is this place?! Who brought me here, who doesn't love their lives?!" She asked angrily.

"I brought you here, Tigress." Po came and said. "This is my noodle shop."

"Po? What's the meaning of this? Why do you bring me at your home like this? So you have any idea about how disrespectful this is?!" She asked, still a angrily.

"Tigress, forgive me for this disrespect, but please don't be mad, I'll explain." Po said.

"Then explain!" She commanded. She didn't liked Po bringing her there while she was sleeping.

"Tigress, during our argument, you asked me to leave the Jade Palace with 'whatever I love'. Po told. Tigress nodded. "And what I love the most is you, Tigress." Tigress' eyes widened. That was... unexpected. "Sorry for bring you here in your sleep, I know I almost crossed my boundaries but this was the only way to bring you here. All I was doing was obeying your orders." Po said, truthfully.

Tigress' eyes filled with tears, she was speechless. She couldn't believe it, she made Po leave his palace, and still he loved her. All she was able to do was embracing him in a tight hug. She kept sniffing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Po patted her back softly. "I- I am... sorry, Po!" She said between her sniffs. "I am really sorry, Po. I made a big mistake! I promise I'll never do something like that again! I promise! Just forgive me and come back, please!"

Po smiled, he slowly broke the hug, Tigress bowed her head down in regret, the fur on her cheek was soaked in tear. Po lifted her head up, and softly wiped the tears beneath her eyes, softly. He then gave a small kiss at her forehead.

"I forgive you, Master Tigress." Po said, finishing his line with her title. She once again embraced him in a 'Thank You' hug.

"Th-Thank You, Po."

 **THE END**

 **So, how was it? Hope you liked it! Sorry if Tigress was a bit OOC in the beginning, she was actually in a bad mood. But hope you liked the way Po used to make her realized her mistake, it was a little... different.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this one-shot! Please leave a review to tell me how was the story, heart-warming? Awesome? Sucking? Too OOC? Cute? Just let me know, please.**

 **Have a great day/Night/Noon/Morning.**


End file.
